Origin of the Silver Ninja of Energy- Revised
by LegionInfinity
Summary: Revised origin story of my OC Aryan. Aryan is injured when she's thrown into a portal which leads to a strange world, very similar to her own. But when she's kidnapped by four boys and their teacher, she finds that this world may be more interesting than her own as she fights to understand the mysterious stranger who seems to have taken a liking to her. T for violence and langauge
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here it is! New and improved!**

**DISCLAIMER: NINJAGO: MASTERS OF SPINJITZU BELONGS TO LEGO AND OTHER VARIOUS CREATORS. I ONLY OWN MY OC, ARYAN BROOKESTONE.**

**Aryan's POV**

I awoke to the loud sound of an alarm blaring through my apartment. I groaned and rubbed my eyes before finally pulling myself out of bed, slapping the large red button that stopped the alarm as I headed over to the monitor. I yawned and stretched as I addressed my computer. "What the hell is it M.A.X.?" I asked, trying to shield my eyes from the bright light that was coming from the monitor. M.A.X., which stands for Maximum Accelerated Xeno-detector, was the self aware computer system that I installed and built. His job was to track down baddies and tell me when there's trouble, so I can be the first on the scene.

"Evil doesn't sleep, Aryan. It's best you try to remember that next time you decide to become a superhero." M.A.X. said, with a little bit of sarcasm slipping into his robotic voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm just tired. You know I don't wake up until at least 6:45." With the mention of the time, I quickly glanced at the upper right corner of the screen, it was 3:12 in the morning.

"Well, you better wake up fast," M.A.X. said as he pulled up a video feed from a traffic cam, "fifteen Borg-Bots have been detected downtown." I leaned forward and inspected the video feed.

"That's odd," I said without looking up, "there doesn't look to be a Bot-Queen with them."

"I thought so too," said M.A.X. as he brought out the glass case that contained my black and blue suit. I quickly pulled while M.A.X. ran searches for the queen. "I see no trace of her, but just in case, I made you this." As M.A.X. spoke, a flat, rounded silver bracelet began to come out of the area on which his monitor was sitting. "Simply take out my main chip, place it into the COMM and you will have me anywhere you go." He said, his robotic voice filling with pride. I gently picked up the device as the monitor screen went black and a chip slowly slid out of the side. I picked it up and inserted it into the bracelet and watched it come to life.

"Thanks," I said to my wrist, "but it really doesn't match my outfit." I heard a small robotic sigh emerge from my wrist as I slipped my partial glove over it. As I ran out the door, I got a glimpse of the calender I kept hanging in the kitchen. As my eyes quickly flew over the writing on today's date, I sighed. "Oh yeah," I mumbled to no one in particular, "Happy 16th Birthday to me."

When I arrived at scene, the Bots had already destroyed half of the square, I quickly moved into the fighting stance that I had adapted so well. "Hey Bugs!" I shouted as fifteen pairs of glowing, round eyes shifted towards me. "What! Did you forget your queen today or something?"

"No," said a raspy voice as something hard impacted with my back and sent me flying into a nearby building, "this time, they brought their king." I rubbed the back of my aching head and stood up as eight pairs of robotic legs worked their way towards me. I slowly followed the gleaming pillars of silver metal as I reached the cockpit of the machine. I smiled as I fell back into my stance.

"What a pleasant surprise, Cy-Man. I was hoping to kick some human ass today." I said with a small smirk. I looked up at the short, balding man as his face began to turn red with anger.

"CY-BOTS!" He shouted, all the green eyes turned toward him. "GET THAT INCOMPITANT LITTLE BITCH!" All eyes turned toward me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"That's more like it." I jumped back behind a torn up piece of asphalt as a storm of bullets began to rain down. I stayed behind my makeshift shield and waited as the Bots began to get closer until they were almost on top of me. The hail of bullets stopped as the lead bot reached out and pulled up my shield. "Go time." I said as my fist charged up with energy as I swung my body around and fired. The lead bot, as well as the asphalt slab, exploded and I put up an energy field to protect myself from the falling wreckage. The other bots began to retreat as the fire started up again, and I shifted the shield from above me to in front of me. I took shots from behind my shield and watched in triumph as one after one, ten more bots exploded until there were only four left.

The other Bots glanced at their fallen teammates and raised their arms to fire again, but were met with the sound of empty chambers. I lowered my shield, I had them beat. Soon, I would be back at home in my nice, warm bed and...

"ARYAN! LOOK OUT!" M.A.X. screamed from my wrist. I looked back over at the Bots just in time to see them reloading their chambers with rubble. The first one took a shot, and the pain exploded in my shoulder as I quickly pulled back up my shield. I bent down and examined my shoulder, there was a rusty nail embedded deep into the flesh.

"Damn it." I said quietly. I looked back up, the anger flashing in my eyes as I shot and took out the last four. I put down my shield and stood up shakily, gripping my shoulder as I looked over the smoking remains of the small army. I glanced quickly around, "Wait a minute, where's..."

Just then, I heard a loud noise as I began to be pulled backwards. Pieces of everything began to pull backwards and disappear from sight. I quickly reached out as I grabbed a pipe with my one good arm. I turned my head and stared at the large, purple colored portal that had opened behind me. I quickly tried to pull myself up, but it was no use, I didn't have the strength. I looked back in front of me as a large, looming figure came out of the smoke.

"Oh Legion," said Cy-Man with an evil laugh, "if only you had been paying attention to me instead of my diversion. The Bots bought me just enough time to sneak away and claim all the parts I needed for this wonderful machine." He said as he patted the small box that was emitting streams of purple toward the direction of the portal. "Now," he said as he made a large tentacle reach out and press on my good hand, " I can finally send you somewhere where you won't cause any trouble." On that note, he dug the sharp tentacle into my hand and I cried out in pain, pulling it away. By the time I realized what I had done, I was already being engulfed by bright, swirling purple energy.

I fell through the portal for what seemed like ages until it finally deposited me in the middle of a desert. I let out a loud gasp as I landed on my bad shoulder, trying to ignore the pain. I slowly pushed myself up and glanced at the large, full moon. I pulled my newly injured hand up to the light and grimaced at the sight of the stream of blood that was pouring out of it. My eyes followed the stream down to my wrist and I sighed, the bracelet M.A.X. had made me was gone. I sighed, looking back up at the moon. Just then, I felt the familiar prickle along the back of my neck as something hard and sharp collided with my back.

I swung around quickly. "God dammit!" I shouted, closing my eyes and walking through the pain. "What the hell is it with people today and throwing sharp objects at m..." My face collided with something hard and I fell on my butt. I stood back up immediately and opened my eyes, I was ready for a fight, regardless of my condition. I didn't let my surprise show as I slowly backed away from the tall, dark clothed figure. Not breaking eye contact with me, he stuck his hand up in the air to retrieve the bloody, silver star thing that had obviously ricochet off my back. I spun my head around to get a look at the three other figures surrounding me, one with a sword, one was swinging nun-chucks above his head, and one had a curved blade looking thing at the end of a staff.

Great, just what I needed right now. The one to my right with the curved blade staff stepped forward slightly. He was muscular and he stood tall, not as tall as the one with the stars, but in a metaphorical way. He was obviously the leader.

"Oleald insto morath?" I gave him a funny look.

"Uh, what?" The one with the sword leaned over to the one with the nun-chucks.

"Picnca aroj yboiveth." He whispered to him. I tried really hard not to stare, but whatever language they were speaking, I had never heard before. I saw a slight movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to the tall one as he slowly moved toward me. Though he was like a foot taller than I was, I refused to cower. I flinched slightly as his cold hand went over to my wounded shoulder. He then glanced quickly down at the leader and spoke.

"Picnca wue owar."

"Wazi, daya-Enaz." Snapped the leader. The tall one held up his hand, as if to silence him. Then without warning, he reached down, grabbed the head of the nail, and ripped it out of my shoulder. With that one action, I smashed my elbow up into the bottom of his jaw. He fell back and the other three began to close in on me. I was wounded and in pain, so I was defeated easily. As the one with the sword held my hands back, sending increasing pain up my shoulder, he brought me over to the leader. He leaned down to my height, "Oleald insto morath," he said, repeating his earlier question. I gritted my teeth.

"Go to hell." I whispered and with a burst of confidence, spit in his face. He pulled back away from me and wiped the gooey blob off his face. He then looked at the one on my left.

"daya- Yaj!" He shouted. The one on my left stepped forward and slammed his elbow into the base of my neck. As I began to slump forward, I saw the leader gesture to the tall one.

"Ncei morath aeri pumat tal rosalat, morath mayorasa qiame." The one with the sword preceded to drop me and I felt someone's hands wrap around my body as I began to lose consciousness. Then he whispered, just quietly enough for me to hear.

"Tuawa."

And for some odd reason, I knew it was an apology.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I would just like to say that if there's anyone out there reading this...PLEASE POST SOME REVIEWS! I have no idea what anyone thinks about this! That's part of the reason why I'm updating so soon, the other part is, we need to get into at least chapter 5 of this story to understand some of the references made in the new update of December 21st.**

**And for all of you out there wondering, no, I am not going insane. I spent about four days making up a language I call Ninjagoian, so that this story can have a conflict on top of a conflict. Exciting huh? At the beginning of this chapter, I will mark where this starts, you can see the earlier conversation with Aryan replayed over so you can translate what they were saying the first time.**

**Also, feel like it's fair to warn you that NONE OF THE FOLLOWING STUFF IS YAOI! They're normal teenage boys (with the exception of Zane) they say some weird things. Sorry boys out there, but you know it's true.**

**As always, NINJAGO: MASTERS OF SPINJITZU AND ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH IT BELONG TO LEGO AND OTHER VARIOUS CREATORS. I ONLY OWN MY OC ARYAN AND THE LANGUAGE USED IN THIS FIC. **

**Cole's POV**

Why the hell did Sensei want this little troublemaker anyway? One minute, the boys and I are training and getting to know one another since we had just gotten a new member, Kai, the next, we rushed to Sensei's room when a loud siren began to play throughout the Monastery.

"Sensei!" Jay yelled as he pulled open the screen to his room, trying to project louder than the siren. "What's going on?" Sensei very calmly got up off the bamboo mat he had previously been meditating on, and pushed a small switch close to the mirror on his wall. The siren immediately stopped and we looked over at him for an explanation. Without turning to look at us, Sensei began to pull scrolls out of his cabinet and place them in a large, burlap sack. The four of us just stood there awkwardly as we watched the old man shuffle from one side of the room to the other, with new things to place in his sack.

"Uh, Sensei?" Kai said, with a large amount of uncertainty in his voice. He still didn't say anything as the man came back to his sack with another item, placed it in, then pulled the sting until the large mouth of the sack closed up. He quickly turned to look at us.

"We're going on a trip, boys." All of us looked at one another, a trip? What were we? Tourists? "A trip," the old man continued, "to retrieve the Elemental Weapons." I didn't need to look around to know that my team had just gotten excited. I bowed my head slightly.

"Yes, Sensei. We will pack right away." We all turned to leave.

"Wait." We slowly shuffled back around to look at him and I crossed my arms. He pretended not to notice my attitude, and continued on. "I will pack a bag for the four of you, meanwhile, I need you to listen closely and listen well." Zane, who had not said anything this entire time, looked concerned.

"Is something wrong, Sensei."

"No." He spoke a little too quickly. I gave him a skeptical look and he looked down. "Sorry, it's just that time is of the essence. Now, pay attention." We all nodded slightly, letting him know we understood. "First, I need the four of you to go and change out of your colored ninja suits and lay them down on your bed. Cole, Jay, Zane, change back into the black suits you originally started training in, Kai, we will get one for you as well. Then, I need you to journey out into the desert, there is something I need for you to pick up something for me."

"Woah, woah, woah." Jay cut in. "There's nothing in the desert at this time of night." We all turned to look at him, throwing him our dirtiest looks. "Sorry." He mumbled before he let Sensei continue.

"Right then, you will then bring this package to the docks at dawn, there will be a small boat waiting for you there. We cannot make this journey without it, but I feel it's fair to warn you." We all leaned in slightly, suddenly interested. He leaned in as well. "The package will not come easily, no matter your approach. You must be tough and cruel, you must establish your authority. She will fight, and she will not back down. You must get her to me, one way or the other, but I want, I need, her alive. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sensei." We all bowed slightly and spoke in monotone, but I know we were all thinking the same thing. She? What we were picking up was a girl? But we all quickly shook it off, knowing Sensei wouldn't tell us any more information, and we all turned to leave. Being the last one out the door, I gently pulled the door shut.

"Cole?" I pulled the door back open and faced the old man, he had a small smile playing on his lips. "I would like to tell you this, now this is for you, and you alone." I nodded slightly, trying not to let my nervousness show. "Do not judge her too quickly. Though I sense she will be arrogant and rebellious, she is like you in more ways than you know." With that, the old man reached over and pulled the door shut. I just stood there for what seemed like ages, trying to make since of what he had said. With a quick shake of my head, I walked down the hall into my room to change.

**Kai's POV**

We were all really quiet as we began our journey out into the desert. I glanced over at my new family, I guess it was cool to finally have some boys to talk to, but they were no Nya. Speaking of, I miss her so much, and it doesn't help that Mister Lightning over there is getting too big for his britches. He could never get any one like my sister. But then again, the world was a strange place.

"So," I began, trying to break the awkward silence, "any of you seeing anyone?" Cole's head snapped over toward me.

"And why is that relevant, exactly?" I shrugged.

"Just trying to smooth the tension." We continued on for a few more moments, the silence was now more awkward then it had been before.

"No. I'm not seeing anyone." I glanced back over at Cole. I let my eyes skim his muscular frame and I thought about what his face looked like under the mask.

"Really?" Jay said, the surprise evident in his voice, he obviously must have been thinking the same thing as me. I'm not a girl and even by my standard, Cole was pretty attractive. He turned to Jay.

"Something wrong, Sparky?" Jay held up his hands defensively.

"Hey man, didn't mean to tread on thin ice there." Speaking of ice, Zane quickly spoke up.

"I believe Jay was expressing surprise to the fact you are not currently seeing anyone, seeing that most girls find a man with your qualities to be attractive." Cole quickly looked down, he was obviously embarrassed.

"Well, what about you then, Zane?" I asked, trying to pull the attention away from Cole, since I had obviously made things more awkward. Zane's blue eyes looked over at all of us and the expectant looks in our eyes. He quickly looked away.

"I find the interest most males have in females to be...impractical." The three of us quickly stopped, Zane continued on a little bit. When he realized we had stopped, he quickly backtracked to us. "What is it, brothers?"

"Impractical?"Cole started. "You find it to be impractical." Zane looked to all of us, the confusion apparent in his eyes.

"What the hell, man?" Jay said slowly. Zane began to speak as we began to walk again.

"It is just that I have seen so many people be unhappy when with a member of the opposite sex, especially if they have formed an emotional bond with them."

"Zane," I spoke up quickly, "I guarantee that you'll feel differently when you meet the one you're gonna be with."

"And how will I know when and who that is?" I thought about this for a little while, then I spoke again.

"Well, you get this feeling. Like you want to be around her all the time, and you feel really, I don't know, fuzzy inside." Zane got a panicked tone.

"So I am going to grow hair inside my body?" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, forgetting that little conversation, Zane, despite the fact that you think I get lots of girls, you'll get a lot too." Cole said.

"How so?" Zane stated. "According to the social normality, I am considered...weird. If this were a high school, you three would do your best to avoid me." Jay closed his eyes and began to massage his temples.

"How many of those damn movies have you been watching?"

"Look Zane," Cole spoke up again, " Your...mysterious. Girls dig that, plus your really, really good looking." Jay's and my head snapped to the side. "I mean, if I was a girl." Cole spoke quickly, realizing how that sounded.

"We are so done with this conversation." I said, shaking my head. This was getting weird. Then, my head shot up. "Speaking of mysterious, we've been living together for almost a week and I know absolutely nothing about you." The three quietly considered this, then Jay spoke up.

"Walker." I looked over at him.

"Huh?" He shrugged.

"My last name. It's Walker."

"Oh, okay." I commented. "Mine's Ignis."

"Brookestone." Cole mumbled quietly.

"My surname is Julian." Zane said with a little bit of uncertainty.

"Yeah, this is good!" I said with a smile. "Y'all got middle names?" One by one, we all began to rattle them off. Jay's was Edward after his father, Cole's was Stewart after his uncle, Mine is Lee after my grandfather, and Zane's was Thomas. Just as I was about to ask if they were called by a nickname like I was, Zane, who was leading the way, held up an arm to stop us. We all looked at him, his eyes were darting around, thought the moon was full, it was still relatively dark. He turned to look at us.

"They're is something up ahead," he spoke quietly, "something that was not there four seconds ago."

**Zane's POV**

I do not know what it was, or how it got there, but something was up ahead. Cole looked at us and made quick gestures with his hand. The first one told us to surround it, the second was an order for me to disarm it. I nodded slightly, and we all split up. I ran around and climbed on top of a dune and raised a shuriken above my head and threw it hard. Whatever I hit let out a cry of pain and a loud curse. My brothers and I took this as a signal to move in, we all grew closer and closer and Cole held his hand up for us to stop, just as a small figure emerged from the darkness and ran right into me.

I glanced down at the small girl, who was gingerly rubbing her head. I looked her up and down, alone she would have looked harmless, but the fact that her dark outfit was completely soaked through with blood made you think otherwise. She got back up quickly and opened her eyes, letting her surprise show as she saw me. I reached up and grabbed my returning shuriken and she narrowed her dark eyes at me. She quickly spun around, taking in each of us and each of our weapons. Cole took a step forward.

"Oleald insto morath?" Jay, Kai and I glanced surprised at Cole. He had just used the ancient language on Ninjagoian to talk to her, oleald insto morath, which translates to who are you. The look on her small features surprised us all the most, for it was...confusion**.**

"Uh, what?" She spoke, the concern growing in her eyes. Kai quickly leaned over to Jay. 

"She doesn't understand." He whispered hurriedly. He had also used Ninjagoian. We all looked around at each other. She didn't speak Ninjagoian.

She wasn't from Ninjago. Then where? Ninjago was an island, almost impossible to reach.

There was something odd about her appearance, though she was in a fighting stance, she hid her left shoulder behind the rest of her body. I hesitantly walked toward her, and she turned to face me. She did nothing but stare as placed my hand on her shoulder and pulled it to where I could see it. Embedded deep within her flesh was a large, rust covered nail.

"She is wounded." I called to Cole, using Ninjagoian as the others' had.

"Quiet, Zane!" Cole snapped. I could tell he was worried about her place of origin. He began to walk towards me and I held up a hand to stop him. I had to remove this nail, and I had to do it quick. Without even thinking, I reached down and ripped it out.

And with every action, comes a reaction.

She slammed her elbow up into my jaw, the force of the blow knocking me backwards. I watched in horror as she began to fight, and the other's fought back. I nearly screamed as Jay used her injury against her to knock her to the ground, and Kai pulled her up, ripping the broken flesh on her shoulder. He pushed her up towards Cole, who immediately asked who she was again. The girl sneered.

"Go to hell." She mumbled quietly and I stood up in time to watch her spit in his face. Long gone was the easy going Cole we had seen in the desert, he had been replaced by the hard leader. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable sound of his hand connecting with her face, but it never came. Instead, I was met with the sound of him shouting at Jay, and the hard sound of his elbow hitting the base of her neck. I walked up at she slumped forward and Cole shot a glare at me, his eyes traveling to my obviously bruised jawline.

"Since you were so intent of helping," he said as Kai dropped the girl, "you carry her." And with that, he and the others stalked off, leaving me to haul her up in my arms. Though she had attacked us, I could not help but mutter an apology as we walked toward the docks, where a small boat was waiting for us. Sensei told the others' to clean up, then showed me to a small room with a table in it below deck. He gestured for me to put the girl down, so I did. He walked around the table a few time, then looked up at me.

"She needs stitches, and a Tetnis shot, but she'll live." He walked out of the room, leaving me alone with her. I walked over next to the table and looked down. She was relatively tan, and she had dark hair that was covering her face. I gently reached out and pushed it off. She looked pained and peaceful at the same time. My eyes traveled to her blood soaked outfit and I noticed a blue infinity sign across her chest that I could not make out in the dark of the night.

"Zane." I turned to Sensei, who was holding a white first aid kit in his hand. "You should clean up as well, your room is just down the hall. I nodded slightly and ran out of the room. I ran into the first open room and locked the door. I turned around and slid down the wooden frame, trying to swallow down the unwelcome feelings in my throat and stomach.

I believe Kai described them as fuzzy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I finally got some reviews, including one that said they loved this story! Shout-out to that random guest, you're awesome! Anyway, I'm super excited to get deeper into this story. It's gonna be getting exciting! Hehe! **

**DISCLAIMER: NINJAGO: MASTERS OF SPINJITZU IS OWNED BY LEGO AND OTHER VARIOUS CREATORS. I ONLY OWN MY OC ARYAN AND THE LANGUAGE USED IN THIS FIC.**

**Jay's POV**

I don't mean to sound weak, but I sorta feel like a criminal. I mean, we did just sorta kidnap some random chick who obviously had no idea what was happening or where she was. It just felt strange to me. I tried to push the dirty feeling to the back of my mind as I peeled off my dusty black suit and began to dress in my signature blue one. Just as I was about to put on my shirt, there was a slight knock on my door. I quickly glanced down at what I was wearing, I was just dressed in my pants, but unless that girl was up and walking about this soon, I didn't need to worry. The knock on my door became louder and more urgent.

"Hold on!" I muttered loudly as I quickly combed my fingers through my hair. "I'm coming." I walked over to the door and opened it gently, careful not to let the hinges creek.

"Ah, good. You're only half dressed." Sensei said as he played with his long, white beard.

"Um, yes." I said, trying to brush off the obviously creepy comment. "Did you want something?"

"Yes," said Sensei, suddenly more alert, "I need you to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. There is something I require that I do not have."

"Uh, sure," I sad, trying not to let the confusion play on my lips, "what is it?"

"Well," started the old man, still stroking his beard, "I need you to run out and get a few things for our guest before we head out. As you know, she is injured and her clothes are soaked through. Just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt will be acceptable." I nodded my head slightly as he handed me a few 20 dollar bills.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Yes. A toothbrush, a bar of soap, and toothpaste."

"Okay." I said, raising my arms and letting them fall back to my sides. "I'll get right on that. Be back before eight." I started to close the door to change, but was stopped by Sensei's bamboo staff.

"And Jay?"

"Yes?"

"She also requires, um, new undergarments." I couldn't help but feel as my eyes widened in shock.

"You want me..to go shopping..for girl's panties and a bra?" Sensei began to contemplate this for several seconds, then he shrugged.

"You may take Kai with you."

"Thank you." I muttered, trying not to let the sarcasm slip into my voice as I closed the door and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a blue button-up shirt. I quickly rolled on some deodorant and opened the door. As I walked down the narrow halls toward the sound of laughter and voices, I tried really hard not to let the obvious thoughts that were clouding my mind get in the way. I turned into the first illuminated room and almost ran smack into the table that took up most of the empty space.

"Hey, Blue! Why are you all normal looking?" I glanced over and shot the shaggy-haired male a look of annoyance. Deciding to ignore the comment, I looked over at Kai.

"Get changed. We need to take a short trip." Kai, always the one for questions, gave me a stupid look.

"Uh, why?"

"Oh, just go do it!" Kai held up his hand defensively as he pushed out his chair and left the room. I glanced around, noticing the obvious elephant in the room. "Hey, where's Zane?" Cole only shrugged.

"No idea, I think he's watching the bitch while Sensei prepares his medical tools." I suppressed the need to roll my eyes, obviously this guy can't take the fact that this girl stomped on his pride in front of his friends.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm done! Now let's go wherever the hell we need to go before you blow a gasket." I turned to face Kai, now all decked out in jeans and a red, zippered hoodie.

"Let's go then." Kai walked out in front of me and opened the exit with a slight bow. I rolled my eyes and walked past him as we were both locked out into the cold of the night. We walked in silence as we reached the street and Kai stuck out his arm to hail an ongoing cab. We both clamored into the backseat of the cab and I handed the driver one 20 dollar bill.

"Ninjago Market please." The cabbie nodded as he put the cab into gear and began to drive.

"So," Kai said, letting his voice linger on the -o, "What is this mysterious errand we're running this early in the morning?" I preceded to tell him everything Sensei Wu had told me, and Kai nodded his head along with my words.

"It's not so bad. I go shopping to get Nya's stuff all the time." Ah, Nya. I had seen pictures of her with Kai and she was hot! I could only imagine how many times Kai got to buy her underwear for her, I wonder what kind of underwear she wears? I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by Kai's hand hitting me in the back of the head.

"Get that picture out of your head right now." He said, the anger apparent in his voice. He must have noticed the far off look in my eyes. Kai knew I had a thing for his sister, and to say it made him angry would be a bit of an understatement. I laughed slightly, cocking my head to the side.

"Sorry, bro." I said as I began to think about it again, letting the smile grow on my face. Kai gave me a horrified look.

"Okay, you just lost your privileges. I'll get the clothes, you get the other stuff."

"No way, man! I have no idea what kind of stuff to buy!" It was Kai's turn to roll his eyes. The driver pulled up in front of the market. We opened both doors and stepped out onto the sidewalk and watched the small red lights disappear as the cabbie drove off. Kai looked over at me.

"Just buy anything that smells good, like something you would be attracted to." Kai began to walk towards the store, then he stopped and quickly turned on his heel. "And don't be a pervert, Jay. We don't know this girl." I gave him a sarcastic, thin lipped smile as he walked into the store. I shrugged, placed my hands in my pockets, and followed after him.

**Aryan's POV**

Darkness.

And four strangers keen on getting the best of me.

That's all I remember from our confrontation in the desert, four men and darkness.

When I woke up after what seemed like months of being out, I noticed a few key things.

Number 1: I was on a hard, small cot under a thin, white sheet.

Number 2: I was in a cell.

Number 3: Due to the slight swaying motion, I was probably on a boat.

Number 4: There were sloppy but tight stitches on my injured shoulder and hand, they had obviously not been done by a medical professional.

Number 5: There were four pairs of eyes staring at me through the bars and I suddenly became oh so aware that...

Number 6: I was naked.

I quickly bunched up the cover, realizing that the thin, white cotton was doing absolutely nothing to help cover me up.

"Um." I said aloud, staring at the four figures, who were obviously the men whom I had run into however long ago that night was. I swallowed tightly, seeing where I was, I had obviously been kidnapped. I continued to stare at them, they didn't move a muscle, only blinked. They were no longer all dressed in black, and their masks had been removed. I let my fingers brush against the place that mine had previously occupied, realizing that it probably hadn't been there since I was throw through the portal.

They had seen my face. But then again, I was seeing their's as well.

The one on the far left , the one now dressed in blue, had a hard, but soft look in his eyes. As if he was sorry that I was locked up. He had short, chestnut colored hair that was neatly styled, and though the room was dark, I could tell his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, dark, like a slow moving ocean. He had fair colored skin and based on his build and the sharpness of his elbows, he was the one who the leader had called to put me down. I also took in the small scar over his right eyebrow, a path in which hair refused to grow.

Speak of the devil, to his right was the leader, still dressed in black. His eyes were dark, their color, too cold to be brown, I assumed were gray, dark gray, like stones out of the earth. His dark, choppy hair was longer and hung a little past his chin. He had nicely tanned skin and his arms were crossed over his chest. He was very muscular and well defined, and he gave me a look of hatred that I've seen so often that it no longer affected me.

The one next to him had unkempt, reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in red and honestly looked like the sort of guy I would pal around with. I couldn't tell much more about him, he had mastered the art of not revealing anything with his eyes, a skill that I had learned years ago. But I did see a certain softness in him, and I assumed he had a sister.

The tall one, now dressed in white, was the last one in the line. He had bleach blonde colored hair that stuck up in a straight line, with the exception of one piece, which hung down right in the middle of his forehead. He had blue eyes, which could only be described as brilliant, they were a crystal color that I had never seen on a human being before. My eyes traveled down to the large bruise on his jawline and stifled a smile. When I looked back up at his eyes, I noticed they were looking me up and down, and I pulled my blanket tighter against me.

They all seemed about my age, but I had a unfair advantage. I attempted to pull up my left arm and felt the stitches painful pull against my skin. When I tried to open my right hand, the same thing happened. I sighed, taking in the weapons of the black and red one's backs, as well as the nunchucks hanging on the blue one's hip. I couldn't see the white one's throwing star's, but I knew they were there. I leaned back against the cold, stone wall, trying to stop the shiver that traveled up my bare spine.

I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

I looked back over at the men, all of them staring intently at me. I watched them for a few seconds, then I spoke up. "Are you guys rapists?" They all glanced at one another, the surprise apparent on their faces. The one in red stepped forward and shook his head quickly. I smiled tightly. "Well, could I have some clothes then?" Red pointed at the foot of the cot, where a pile of clothes lay neatly folded. With that he stepped back, and he and other's turned around. I smiled and quickly pulled myself into the undergarments, as well as the jeans and the gray t-shirt. I stood up and walked over the bars. "Done." They all turned back to look at me as I walked towards the bars, trying to ignore White's eyes, carefully falling over my movements. The leader stepped up to the bars until I could feel his slow breath pushing back the hair on my forehead.

And I took my chance.

I grabbed hold of his shirt and quickly slammed his head against the bars before any of the others knew what was happening. Ignoring the searing pain running down my arm as he slumped forward, I attempted to grab the key that was dangling off a chain around his neck, but a cold hand grabbed my wrist and I looked up into the bright blue eyes of White. But before I could wrench my arm free, something stopped me. Instead of snapping my wrist or pulling me forward to disarm and cause me excruciating amounts of pain, he dropped my wrist quickly, reached through the bars and placing his hand on the area right below my neck, pushed me back. I stumbled back a little, far enough away from the bars that White and Blue could throw Black's arms around their shoulders and carry him off. They turned around before reaching the end of the hallway and looked back toward me. I was confused until I heard a slight click of the door being opened, before I had a chance to react, something long and thin whipped across the front of my exposed neck and sent my world reeling. Gasping and blinking rapidly, I looked up a Red, holding the pipe up for another swing. I kept my eyes open, trying to focus on his face. I would not cower, I would not break. But before he could, a loud shout erupted from the end of the hall.

"No!" I looked over and saw White running towards us, grabbing the pipe from Red. He looked angry at White and acted like he was going to say something, but was silenced by White repeating what he said earlier. Red sneered, but began to walk out, White following after, closing the door with a small click. Red grabbed the shoulder that White had dropped and continued on his way, but not before I saw White slip his hand into Red's pocket and pull on the silver key, wrapping it around his own neck. As they disappeared around the corner, I crawled back over to my low cot and attempted to make a sound, but was only greeted with pain. He must have ruptured my vocal cords.

With a heavy heart, I leaned back against the wall and looked up at the cell's source of light, a hatch on the ceiling covered by gridded metal. I tried to count the stars, but the only thoughts that occupied my brain were that of the mysterious stranger that had done everything in his power not to see me hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! I don't mean to sound desperate, but someone PLEASE post some reviews! I really need to know what you guys think of the new origin story. Is it awesome? Does it suck? Anything, really. **

**Aryan's POV**

_I was freezing. And I was running._

_Something large was chasing me, and I didn't know what._

_I ran through the endless frozen forest until I reached the large clearing. Three figures laid in the snow, surrounded by what seemed to be moving trees, kicking them around. They were unconscious, but they were crying out in pain. The footsteps behind me were getting closer and louder, I glanced over at the figures, dressed in red, black, and blue. My eyes then went down to the tattered, silver material that covered my body, the same design as the figures in the snow. My head turned to a large trunked tree on the other side of the clearing, and I began to run again. The footsteps followed. _

_As I was running, I looked back over my shoulder. The monsters had left the others alone, and were chasing me instead. I ran harder as I reached the tree, noticing the small symbol on the trunk, and the thin, door-shaped outline surrounding it. I put my hands out and hit the door, causing it to swing open, revealing that the tree was hollow with a spiral staircase leading into it. _

_Holding on the the thin door as the large shadows loomed closer, I opened my mouth, and let out a loud scream, a word, though familiar, sounded alien coming from my mouth._

"_Zane!"_

I bolted up off the thin mattress, my breathing heavy and labored. My eyes quickly scanned the dark area, everything seemed to be in place. The small cot in the corner, old sink with rusty faucet on the other wall, next to a cleaner than expected toilet. I sighed. I was still here. I was still stuck in this hellhole of a prison.

I gently pulled off the thin sheet and walked over to the sink. I bent my head down and allowed the cool water to travel down my burning throat. I had obviously let out a scream. I stood up and looked at my reflection in the cracked mirror.

Same choppy, long, brown hair, same dark brown eyes, my eyes traveled down to my neck. New bruise, stretching from my left ear to my right collar bone. I placed my hand gently on the bruise and tried to make a small sound, but was only greeted my pain. New mute. I slowly walked back over to the cot and laid down. Looking up through the gridded window, I closed my eyes and thought about the last four days. How I arrived here, the four men, the cell, and the dreams.

The dreams. I closed my eyes and I was instantly transported back to the barren forest. I could almost feel the thump of the following monsters, the sting as the snowflakes hit my exposed skin. The scene then began to shift, I was flying down a track at top speed, no way to stop, nowhere to run. I glanced down the path I was going and saw a hoop, bathed in fire. As it grew nearer, the track disappeared and was replaced by pure darkness. A tightness grew in my chest, as if I was being crushed by something. It changed as I was about to asphyxiate. It was hot, very hot. The lava ran around me like evil rivers, waiting to claim their prize. Somewhere far off, a young voice called my name, as well as the name of another. I had had these dreams repetitively, they were the only ones I had now.

I opened my eyes and continued to stare upward at the sky, letting the gentle swaying of the boat lull me back to sleep. But just as I was about to drift off, I saw movement outside of the cell. I jerked up, instantly on alert as I watched a quiet figure disappear around the moonlit hallway, leaving the identity of the person who has been showing up during the night still clouded in mystery.

"Rise and shine, bitch." I groaned as I opened my heavy eyelids, looking at Black, in all his dark, intimidating glory. It had been a month since I had arrived here and every morning, Black arrived to take me for my daily shower, then back to my cell, where I would sit in silence until the next morning. The only good thing about this whole thing was the lack of using my voice caused me to get a little of it back. Especially since I found out that they fluently spoke English and were just speaking their secondary language to spite me. I pushed out of my bed and gave him a thin-lipped smile.

"Good morning to you too." I mumbled as I stood up, cringing at the annoying scratch in my voice. I walked over to the corner of the cell where my clothes sat in a heap. Recently, it had got too humid for me to sleep in the clothes they had supplied me, though they get washed twice a week. So I began to sleep in the plain black sports bra and underwear I received. At first, they sent Red or Blue to get me, but after one hungry, perverted look too many, I began to ask for Black. He never looked, ever. I think he was still holding a grudge over the large bruise that was still only fading on his forehead. I smiled slightly, thinking back to the day I made him seem like a little bitch, the day Red took my voice, the day White saved me.

I pulled on my jeans and and my shirt as I let my bare feet scuff across the floor to the steel bars that blocked me from the rest of the world. Black opened the door slowly and clasped both my wrists behind my back, so I couldn't do anything stupid. Not like I could anyway, I was exhausted and I was drained, no energy left in me. As we walked down the slightly swaying wooden hallways, my mind drifted back to White. I hadn't seen him in forever, it was like he didn't exist. And before I could stop myself I began to think about him in general. His eyes were the hardest, ice blue but they were soft, and the way he looked at me, the...affection. His jaw was so strong and I could just imagine running my hands across it as I pressed my lips against his and what the hell was I thinking?

We reached the room that held the shower and Black waited outside to give me some privacy. The entire time I was in there, I thought about White. I thought about _him_, and I don't know why. I could never have any type of relationship, it was too dangerous. When I re-emerged from the bathroom, I was greeted by not just Black, but an old man as well. The old man had a sort of childish twinkle that made me want to trust him. He turned and looked at Black, whispered something to him. Black nodded slightly , then walked away. The old man then offered his arm out to me. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "No." The man shrugged.

"Fine. Suit yourself. But can I at least convince you to walk with me?" I looked away. The only member of this ship that I have talked to was Black. The man began to walk away, and against my better judgment, I chased after him. We walked down the hallway in silence until we reached the deck and I almost cried out in relief. It had been so long since I had been out in the open. I ran to the side of the deck, the water underneath us was clear and calm and it took all my strength not to jump in. I looked up at the beautiful green mountains ahead of us, wherever I was, it was a beautiful place.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I looked over at the old man, he had walked over to stand beside me.

"Forgive me for answering a question with another question, but what is this place? Who are you? Who are those boys and what the hell does this have to do with me?" I demanded. The man only stared out at the water.

"Who are you?" I stared at the man, trying to hide my astonishment.

"Are you kidding me! No!" I shouted. "No! I have been stuck here in some gosh forsaken place for a month without the slightest idea where the hell I am and who the hell I'm with!" I couldn't see anything, I was blinded by rage. Who did this man think he was? "Now I get answers, or you won't get any from me!" My vision began to clear, and the man stood before me, his hands up in defeat.

"Calm down now. We'll tell you everything." I looked at the man and glanced behind him, noticing that we had attracted a crowd. Red, Blue and Black all had their weapons drawn. The old man heaved a sigh, then made a gesture over his shoulder. The weapons immediately went away and I let out the breath I had been unaware I was holding. The man stepped forward. "I am Sensei Wu and these are my students Kai," he gestured tho Red, "Jay," pointed towards Blue, "and Cole." Black nodded slightly at me, and I was oddly touched by his considerate action towards me. "And this land that you find yourself in is Ninjago. Now, it's your turn."

"No." I said quickly. "I won't go back to that hole in the wall. I will do anything, but please, please don't lock me up again." My breathing became ragged and rough, I was getting angry. But I was powerless, drained, but then again...I wasn't. But no, no. I wouldn't. Not again. I sat down, I needed to keep calm, I needed to keep them at a distance, so they thought I wasn't much of a threat. Damn, but the boys had seen me fight, they knew I was trained. My eyes darted over to the mountains a distance away, probably another days trip, I couldn't swim without getting caught. Then, an idea hit me.

"I could cook, clean, you know, do chores."

Black, Cole, looked at Sensei Wu. "It wouldn't be a bad idea. I mean, we are ninja and we do have places to be and people to protect. She could help keep our place in check."

"Then it is decided," said Sensei Wu, "you will not have to go back to the cell, but they're are only five rooms on the ship"

"I can still sleep in the cell," I piped up, "as long as the door is kept unlocked." They were all silent for a little while, then Sensei Wu spoke.

"Who are you?" I stood up, making myself as tall as possible.

"In my world, I call myself Legion. I'm a superhero, I protect people who cannot protect themselves..."

"Wait, superhero?" Said Blue, Jay, cutting in. "That means you have superpowers! What are they?" I. looked over at him, and saw they pure curiosity on all of their faces. I sighed. "I call myself a Chi wielder. I can control the energy that's all around us, shape it into things."

"Can you do it for us now?"

"I can't. I'm drained." Cole scoffed and I looked over at him. "Do you have something to say to me?"

"I went to school. Energy is in everything. Why don't you take some of that energy if you truly are "drained." I gave him a cold, hard stare.

"Fine, you got me. I'm not really drained, but I'm not doing anything for YOU." I lied, but it was okay, they didn't need to know that. It made me sound loaded and dangerous, so I went with it. Cole stepped back. "In my world, I went by the name Rachel Doyle, it was harder to track, my real name is Aryan Brookestone. You may call me Aryan." Sensei Wu smiled slightly, then he walked toward the door to the below deck. As he passed my ear, he stopped and whispered loud enough for only me to hear.

"That will do for now, but when you're ready to tell me who you really are, come talk to me." I furrowed my brow as he disappeared below deck, confused. 

"Okay, _Aryan." _I turned to face Red, Kai. His hand were placed on his hips and based on the way he said my name...

"Let me guess, you just called me Bitch up until this point?"

"See that bucket over there?" Kai said as he pointed to the corner. I nodded slightly. "Fill it with water, go get the mop from the kitchen and clean the deck." I nodded, and they all disappeared below deck. I shrugged and tied a rope to the top of the bucket, and began to lower it down into the water. But as I was walking across the deck, I accidentally knocked the heavy bucket against the mast, causing the sail to shake. I cringed slightly and placed the bucket down. As I was walking towards the door to below deck, I heard a loud thump. I turned around and saw a small, black leather bound book laying on the deck that hadn't been there before. With trembling fingers I picked up the book.

"The Five." I whispered quietly to myself as my hands traced over the title. Without another word, I placed the book in my pocket. I would have a look at it later.

The man smiled to himself. She had found the book.

It was only a matter of time now.

Soon, he would have his silver ninja.


End file.
